


Drink over you

by YanPang



Series: Drink over you [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanPang/pseuds/YanPang
Summary: 妹（？）控军火基佬锤x女装学生直（？）男基///幼驯染





	Drink over you

**Author's Note:**

> 妹（？）控军火基佬锤x女装学生直（？）男基///幼驯染

“要是个弟弟你要怎么办？”  
“不哦，一定是妹妹的。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我就是知道。”

妈妈想要女儿想疯了。明明都有个长女了。Thor小一点的时候就被妈妈强行套上姐姐以前小裙子。然而！  
“Thor越长大越糙了，穿裙子一点都不好看。”  
“我是男生哎！当然不好看！”  
Thor不喜欢穿裙子啊！一点都不！男孩子就应该穿得像男生啊。所以上帝保佑，赶紧再给妈妈一个女儿吧。

Thor还是被打扮得很精致，一丝不苟的小制服，穿着很难受。Thor喜欢玩，经常干干净净出门，灰头土脸回来，少不了被妈妈嫌弃。  
“男孩子就是很无趣嘛。”  
然而Thor如今衣冠楚楚的模样似乎就是那时候养成的习惯。

“是妹妹吗？”  
“好像，不是呢。”  
“真可惜。”  
“但他和你姐姐一样是黑发呢，我们把他当成女孩子养吧？”  
“？？？”

和哥哥不同，Loki却是很喜欢女孩子的东西。他愿意顺从地让妈妈摆弄好几个钟头。他真的很漂亮，像姐姐小时候。但现在的姐姐似乎进入叛逆期了，化烟熏妆，纹身，钉眉钉什么的，不再任妈妈打扮了。

Loki得到了妈妈全部的宠爱。活得像个小公主。  
糙汉Thor就只有整天被嫌弃的份，被随便放养。  
至于爸爸，Odin才不会管这些，他只在乎自己的事业和妻子。  
孩子什么的全是妈妈要操心的。

但Thor其实一点不嫉妒Loki。正相反，他很喜欢这个“妹妹”。他真的很好看，绿色的眼睛妖异又妩媚，一头黑发细细软软的，笑起来会有酒窝。而且还有一对该死的可爱的高低眉！他看人的时候右眉挑起，可爱到爆炸。

Loki小公主喜欢恶作剧。Thor从没生过气，甚至让他的诡计完美成功。  
他喜欢看Loki阴谋得逞的时候得意的样子。小脸红扑扑的。  
弟弟是天使，他最喜欢他了。

Thor比Loki大了七岁。  
Loki刚上小学的时候Thor已经在中学了。两个人在同一所学校。Thor会送Loki上学，而Loki会在图书馆等Thor下课。  
小孩子刚开始都有点怕Thor。因为他长得很高，看上去有点凶，但后来熟了，发现这就是个大个子的傻金毛，喜欢和他玩。  
但是Loki似乎很不合群。从来看不见他和朋友同行，一直都是独来独往的，只有哥哥在身边的时候才没那么孤单。  
Thor一直没注意Loki的孤僻，因为Loki在他面前总是很开心的样子。

Thor高一的时候谈了场恋爱，轰轰烈烈地开始，草草就黄了。女孩嫌弃Thor总心不在焉，不关心自己，不够爱自己，弄得Thor有点烦。两人自然而然散了。  
矫情，Thor第一次觉得女人是那么麻烦的东西，妈妈老在嫌弃自己但温柔似水。姐姐对他爱理不理，冷淡得很，遇到事都是自己解决，比男人还男人。妹妹，呃妹妹是弟弟，是可爱的人。  
Thor从那时候起不喜欢女人了。  
反倒是和男孩呆着一起更让他心动。  
甚至面对弟弟也有一点不大自在。

Thor毕业后离开家去闯他自己的天地。Loki上中学，从此上学放学路上都是一个人。  
Loki讨厌学校，讨厌他所有同学顺带老师。都是傻子，都不能理解他。  
他更喜欢待在家里，摆弄他的裙子和口红。  
他留了一头长发，遭到无尽讥嘲。  
冷落，排挤，自从上了中学以来从未停歇。  
是哥哥不在身边了，还是原来单纯的孩子越大越肮脏了。Loki不在乎，他本就不需要朋友，他一向习惯独来独往。

Frigga在Loki上中学的那一年去世了。Loki就更加孤僻。整个家已经没有温暖了。

Thor的回家惊喜真的选得很不是时候。  
拿钥匙开门，他有三年没回家了，刚开始工作的那两年回家还比较勤，但现在他做的事足够让他抽不开身。找了很久也没有找到自己的拖鞋，随便蹬了双Odin的。这冷清的家啊。他到家前二十分钟才打Odin电话，得到的回答是他不在本国！  
背着行李上楼，经过Loki房间的时候，忽然听见里面有声音。  
什么啊，原来有人在家啊。

他没敲门，行李一扔直接推门进去。  
撞上了Loki惊讶的绿色眼睛。还有那对高低眉。  
而Loki的惊讶没有持续多久，他又把脸转回他房间那面巨大的镜子，他在涂口红，刚刚被吓得手一抖，差点画出去。

这绝对是Thor想不到的情景。对于Loki的女装他的印象还停留在小学。他记忆里是Loki上了学就再没穿过裙子了。看来都是表象。  
Loki的长发束着，垂到肩胛骨的位置。露背的黑色短款长袖上衣，领口半遮住喉结，显得皮肤特别的白。不太夸张的胸垫刚刚好，包臀的裙子，底下是吊带丝袜。  
三年前的Loki还是个孩子，现在已经完全长开了。脸部线条立体但又很精致。个子拔高了很多，有点肌肉整体却给人特别纤细的感觉。  
勾 人 犯 罪！  
Thor不喜欢女人，但眼前的不是女人啊！  
Thor喜欢男人，但眼前的是自己弟弟啊！

“呃，你平时也这么穿吗？”  
“你说呢？”Loki看也不看他，放好口红拿出唇釉。  
Thor知道自己多问了，自己都不知道他会这样打扮，他平时怎么会这般示人？

“这个好看吗？”Loki晃晃刚刚带上的亮闪闪的夸张的耳环问Thor。  
Thor把头扭过去。  
刺痛，Loki感觉自己要窒息了。他的冷静当然都是装出来的，小时候穿裙子很可爱，而现在，呵，可就有点变态吧？  
他在期待着，这个对自己太过温柔的哥哥，会肯定自己。  
但是他把头转过去了。

“很恶心对吧，尤其是自己的弟弟。”Loki嘴角仍带笑意，声音却背叛发抖。他咽口口水都觉得嗓子干涩得疼。  
Thor改进扭过头来，他看到Loki的拳头握得很紧，关节都白得发青。  
“笨蛋，你想多了，我只是觉得太漂亮了，感觉都要控制不住自己。”Thor叹了口气，他是真的有点心动，而眼前的是他弟弟，多看一眼他都觉得自己罪恶。  
“怎么可能，我是男人啊。”Loki玩笑似地调侃，紧握的拳却不知觉放松，他真的松了一大口气。只要哥哥不讨厌，其他人都无所谓，全世界加起来的否定对他也不算什么。他不要朋友，不需要认可，只要哥哥陪在身边。  
Thor愣了愣。  
敢情这小子还是个女装直男。

Loki从床底下抱出两个鞋盒。  
他跪在地上去够的时候，Thor正好看到他翘起的屁股，还有那在皮裙下若隐若现的腿根。心里很痒，呼吸都急促。为什么这个人是自己弟弟！  
Loki根本没有意识到Thor的难堪，他打开鞋盒，黑色粗跟高跟鞋和红色细跟。很亮，很性感。  
“哪一双比较配？”  
“你要出门？”  
“嗯。到一家小酒吧跳舞，你要不要一起去？”  
“穿成这样？小酒吧？跳舞？你知不知道那样很危险？！”Thor直接炸了。这家伙难道没有一点危险意识吗？关键是，Loki这么可爱的样子居然被别人看到了？  
“我是男人，怕什么。而且我真的很喜欢。”Loki顿了顿，“喜欢这样出门，喜欢这样跳舞，喜欢可以展现自己。”  
有点心疼。Thor挑了那双粗跟的黑高跟。  
“我会和你一起去的，你跳舞可别扭到脚，粗跟的会舒服一点吧。”  
Loki笑得很甜。  
他穿上高跟比Thor还要高上一咪咪。

昏黄的光，嘈杂的环境。  
Loki居然不是在舞池里扭扭，是和那些女郎一起献舞！还有一段钢管？！  
你妈的，够辣，我弟弟怎么这么好看！  
甚至有点起反应的Thor只好大骂自己禽兽。

跳完舞的Loki到吧台找Thor，Thor一身西装一点褶皱都没有，剪短的头发打理得很好看。在这闹哄哄的地方一眼就能找出来。  
Thor真的很帅，穿着又显眼，等Loki到他身边的时候他身边已经围了不少女人，甚至还有两个面容姣好的男人！  
Thor看到Loki过来，笑着给身边的人下逐客令。  
“我说我有伴了，你们还不信。”  
他把Loki拉到怀里，冲众人礼貌地笑笑。Loki小小地挣扎一下。  
人就自动散开了，约的人没有会自讨没趣的，人家有伴了就不好多问了，况且还是这么好看的伴！  
“三个人也可以啊。”有个男孩居然还在邀请。  
“我说过，我不约，这是我爱人。”Thor亲亲Loki的头发，给那个男生抛了个白眼，后者灰溜溜的走了。

Loki从Thor怀里挣起来。  
“你在瞎弄什么？”Loki的脸不知是因为跳舞还是羞的，特别红特别烫。  
“刚刚那群人想和我约啊，我怎么来拒绝？你就配合我一下嘛。”  
“就一定要爱人吗？你就说来看朋友跳舞捧场的不行吗？”  
Thor脑袋卡了一下，也许自己心里就是这么愿望的才会这么说吧。  
“他们不信怎么办？好啦别生气，要不你亲回来？”  
“滚开啦。”

“那么你呢？”Thor喝了一口伏特加问Loki。  
“什么？”Loki也要一杯酒，即使他还没满二十一岁。  
“你遇到约的怎么拒绝？还有以后一个人出来别喝酒，未成年。”  
“就和他们说我喜欢女的。”Loki耸耸肩。  
“喜欢女生啊，”Thor咂咂嘴，心里有点堵。“做过了吗？”  
“没啊，你乱问什么呢。”Loki觉得自己很失态，以前都是自己捉弄哥哥，怎么会有一天自己被他搞得那么尴尬。  
“我看见你的秘密了，我也告诉你我的，我喜欢男人。”Thor捏着被子上沿，向Loki举了举杯，面带微笑。然后抿了一口酒。有点辣。  
Loki瞪着眼睛看着他，挑眉，反应不过来。

“我……”Loki刚想说什么，忽然被人拍了拍肩。  
转头，是三张熟悉的脸，两女一男，和他年龄相仿，但是他想不起来在哪里见过。  
“啊，这么仔细一看真的是Loki呢。”那个男生很夸张地叫道。  
“我就说他是变态，我在他书包里看到过口红。”  
“异装变态，真恶心。”  
……  
两个女生叽叽喳喳地吵，完全一副讨好男生的模样。  
Loki想起来了，是同学。  
手脚发冷，直冒冷汗，他没料到会发生这个。这是家挺偏的小酒吧，他的同学绝对不会想到的地方。

“嗯？死变态你在这里干什么？”  
Loki不知道怎么回答，他也不想回答，咬着自己的下唇死盯这他们。  
“呀，贱人不说话，我们拍了你漂亮性感的照片，也许明天全校都会知原来道Loki跳舞跳这么棒呢。”  
恼火，Loki不在乎自己被怎样对待，但不想家人因自己被耻笑。  
失重，倒在厚实的胸膛上，这次Loki没有挣扎。  
Thor心疼地圈住他，眼睛里满是戾气。  
“Loki同学吗？想搞什么事情？”

Thor超凶的，虽然平时是只温柔的大金毛，生气就是绝对的狮子。气场很足，搞得三个小同学有点恐慌。  
还是那个挑染头发的女生阴阳怪气地叫。  
“穿成这样就为了勾引男人吗？Loki？”

“啪”  
一记耳光扇得很重，Thor随意甩甩手。  
“这样吧，你们把手机都给我，我就放你们走？”  
Thor笑得很吓人，Loki缩在他怀里都觉得背心有点冷。  
“放心，我要弄死你们是动动手指的事，警察不会插手，你们的家人也只会接到你们死于车祸的通知。”Thor空出一只手捏起酒杯，冲三个人勾起嘴角。  
他的声音很低，沙哑，带着磁性威胁。  
毕竟未经世事的孩子，已经脑补出自己死于非命，甚至幻想出葬礼的模样的。

凭借强大的气场get到手机x3。

“你说的都是真的？”Loki仍在Thor怀里，安静得像只猫咪。  
“什么，你以为我是暴戾残酷无视法律的军火大佬吗？”Thor笑着问他。笑得很温柔。  
Loki扯扯嘴角，挣扎要起身，下巴被勾住，仰面对上Thor雾蓝的眼睛。  
“我的确是的，别告诉爸。”  
有够劲爆，比知道Thor喜欢同性还令人震惊。这个傻不拉叽的金毛做个冷面军火贩卖商！以Odin的胡子起誓，再没比这更不真实的事了。  
咽口口水，不太明显的喉结上下滚动一下。因为太过震惊声音都有点哑。  
”我以为这是Hela会做的事。”  
“她比我厉害多了，我是走私犯，她是暴徒，恐怖组织头目。”  
乖乖，姐弟一起做生意吗，以后我长大是不是可以做个情报贩子和他们合作。Loki的世界观要炸。

“你到底有多少秘密？”Loki坐起来，他认定自己听见什么都不怪了。  
“嗯，还有一个。”  
Loki舔一口酒，挑眉示意他说。  
“我想我喜欢你，brother。”  
Loki直接一口酒喷出来。  
“你刚说你喜欢男人！”  
“显然你是男人啊？”Thor觉得这没什么冲突。  
“我们是兄弟！”  
“对，我们是兄弟，所以我什么也不会对你做。”Thor咬咬唇，把身子转过去。

失落，居然有一丝失落冲上Loki的心头，胸口有点酸涩的感觉，胀胀的很难受。听到哥哥喜欢自己他居然除了惊讶还有一丝欢喜。  
可Loki一直以为自己是钢铁直男，哪怕他喜欢打扮成女孩子，也并不代表他要喜欢男人，相反他更喜欢好看的女生，或许，只是欣赏？

两个人都沉默，Loki一声不吭喝了很多酒。等Thor反应过来他已经醉了。  
付了账，Thor扶着Loki回家。但后者已经软成一摊烂泥，高跟鞋也踩不稳，直接狠狠崴脚。Thor背起他，把那一双高跟拎在手里。Loki没有看上去那么轻，还是有点分量，但这点分量对Thor来说算什么？  
在背上的Loki很安分，但一直在嘀嘀咕咕说话，说什么Thor也听不清。  
忽然Loki大声叫了一声“What！No！”把Thor吓了一跳。  
“嘿，brother，你怎么了。”  
“你不要走。”Loki都有点哭腔。  
“你，嗝，走了之后没人陪我上学，没人接我回家。”  
“我一直都是一个人，我讨厌我的同学，他们也讨厌我。”  
“你身边一直有很多朋友，嗝，我什么都没有。”  
“我只有你，一直以来只有你。”  
“我对你做的恶作剧都是为了让你更在意我。”  
“嗝，我好难过，我一直都很想你。”  
“我讨厌男人，他们都，嗝，欺负我。但是我全都会报复回去，我没有吃亏。”  
“我也讨厌女人，她们对我羡慕的事都能轻而易举做到。”  
“你不要走，嗝，不要留我一个人，或者你带我走。”  
“我会听话，你别离开我。”  
“……”  
酒精是个奇妙的东西，让人说出不会说的话，Loki是会把所有心事藏在心里的人，隐瞒下所有委屈和念想。

Thor一声不吭。  
心疼，真的好心疼，心尖都抽抽地疼。  
Loki是个怪孩子，他一直知道。他早该发现他的孤僻。这个孩子不会交朋友，他有他自己的喜好，有他自己的个性，有他自己的骄傲，像他姐姐，但又没有姐姐那么坚强。他喜欢女装，应该是一种反抗，用来保护自己的漂亮盔甲。变成一个女人，他就能软弱，就能寻找依靠。  
想护着他，想让他随心所欲。

“Brother，如果变成你的爱人能呆在你身边，那么我爱你。”  
“如果变成你的努奴隶可以常伴你左右，那么我屈从。”  
“我只想在你身边。”  
Loki扯Thor的头发，在他耳边说话。说着说着Thor觉得肩头一片湿，他的小公主哭了。  
欲望冲破理智，他们到家了。

“Loki，你没有后悔的机会。”  
“我不会后悔。”

“唔，Thor。”  
高跟鞋掉地上发出啪嗒声，Loki被扔在沙发上。  
热烈的吻，纠缠的舌，快跳出胸口的心脏。  
Loki从未有过经验，如今快要窒息。他抹的唇釉甜丝丝的，全被两人分吃了去。  
解开领口的口子，顺着唇，下巴，脖子一路舔吻下去，Loki身上有股好闻的香水味，整个人都很甜腻，Thor不知餍足地舔舐，像是孩子含着糖果。  
“去我房间，我不想在这。”  
可Thor等不及，Loki的上衣从领子开口被撕开，像开衫半挂在他臂弯上。  
“求求你，Thor，去我房间。”Loki因为那个吻而激起生理性泪水，嘴唇稍稍有点肿，又因为醉酒显得有点傻，但他还倔强要求，身体都在不住地抖。  
Thor抱起他，仍吻着。怀里是他一直捧在心尖的宝贝，他不想让他不高兴。

推门开灯，摸到床上，眼睛适应了一下，Thor看到了Loki现在的模样。  
皙白的皮肤泛起粉红，脖子锁骨布满细细的吻痕，因为酒精而眼底泛起血丝，眼睛里全是泪和情欲。睫毛因为沾泪愈发修长。上衣被撕开半挂着，里面一件黑色的胸衣另有情趣。太诱人了，但手臂上的淤青特别扎眼。  
“谁干的？”  
他揪心地舔着那些伤，脱去Loki的上衣看见背后也有很多淤痕。  
“在学校，被人打了，唔！”  
Thor捏得他的手腕很疼，因为Thor生气就不自觉用力。  
“我会杀了他们。”  
温柔的吻染上暴戾和愤怒，还有自始如一的爱怜和心疼，Thor掠夺走Loki的空气，蛮横地抚过他每一寸皮肤。  
“你是我的，我不会再让任何人碰你。”Thor咬Loki的脖子。  
“哈，我是你的。”Loki仰着头回应。满足溢满胸膛，醉掉的Loki忘情接受Thor。

拉掉皮裙，蕾丝的三角裤和吊带袜是一套，内衣也是。解开内衣搭扣，Loki的皮肤因为勒住而显出红痕。胸口那两点没了保护，许是受了冷直愣愣地立起。  
Thor叼起一边吮吸，一只手扶着Loki让他保持坐姿，另一只手向下探。隔着布料磨蹭着Loki的高昂。Loki哪受过这样的刺激，大腿不住抖起来，声音也呜咽。  
“Thor，Thor，Thor……”他不知说什么，只好一遍遍叫着爱人的名字，委委屈屈的。他伸手抱住Thor的头，他的短发刺刺的，很好摸。  
Thor的牙齿蹭过Loki乳尖，激起他一阵战栗。  
“Thor，另一边也要。”Loki用小到近乎听不见的声音求他。  
真可爱，Thor决定以后在别人面前不再让Loki喝酒了。  
“抱住我，或者你躺下。”  
Thor放开支撑着Loki的手的时候Loki没反应过来。突如其来的失衡把他吓了一跳，一激动直接缴械。  
Thor隔着布料感到那一股灼热愣了愣，他没想到自己的弟弟会这么快。  
Loki躺在床上，身体有点软。  
“对不起，Thor对不起。”小家伙神志不清开始乱说胡话，傻傻的道歉。  
Thor觉得有趣。他以为Loki最不可能做到事就是道歉。他对自己做的任何事从来都不觉得愧疚。  
“你做错什么了Loki？”Thor吻掉他眼角的泪。  
“我不知道。”  
“不知道为什么要道歉，你不需要道歉，永远。”  
“好。”

底裤被扯下，黑色布料混着白浊一片旖旎景象。Loki的青涩格外诱人。  
“Thor，别看我。”Loki扭头不去看Thor，下面因为羞耻又悄悄抬头。  
Thor碰一碰Loki就抖一抖，射过之后的身体特别敏感，更别说Loki是第一次。

“碰我。”Thor抓着Loki的手放在自己身下，Loki触电般想把手收回去，被Thor死死按住。  
“这是我对你的欲望，帮我解开它。”  
稍微支起身子，Loki解掉Thor的皮带，放出他的怪兽。Thor拽着Loki的手撸动一下，Loki惊恐地发现这东西又涨大一圈，害怕，恐惧，还隐隐有点兴奋。Loki不知道男人和男人怎么做，但他还是兴奋。  
Thor把手指放进Loki嘴里搅了搅，Loki顺从地舔弄Thor的指腹，来不及咽下去的唾液顺着嘴角溢出。Thor拿开手，拉出一条银丝，一派淫靡好风光。另一只手拉起Loki一条腿，沾着唾液的手指混着Loki自己的淫液触碰到他的后庭。  
紧张，期待，Loki好像理解要怎么继续，他怀疑自己能不能承受得住。

有润滑，手指很容易滑进一个指节，感到轻微的颤抖和小声的抽噎，更深处是窄小的干涩，Thor退出来，混上自己的唾津，进入更深，吞没整根手指。Loki皱皱眉表示稍微有点难受。  
Thor慢慢地扩张，直到Loki的后穴可以毫不费劲吞进三根手指。他从未如此耐心过，他不想弄疼自己的小公主。  
但是他还是弄疼他了。  
“啊！”尖叫从喉咙抑制不住滚出，突如其来的灼热与肿胀感撑满了Loki，比起手指来更强烈的异物感在体内涌动。有撕裂的痛感，Thor那个实在是太惊人了。  
Thor担心地看着Loki，温柔地亲吻他。Thor从未在床上如此体贴，Loki的一个蹙眉都叫他心疼。他是他的公主。  
虽然做过扩张，Loki里面还是干涩得很。肠壁绞得Thor都觉得疼。  
“宝贝，放松点，不然我进不去。”  
“唔，疼。”Loki极力让自己的身体顺应Thor的进度。这是他想要的，也是他想要的。  
Thor退出一点，趁Loki放松喘气的时候猛地一挺。  
“唔啊。”Loki没叫出来，死死地咬着牙齿，脖子上都有青筋。  
“叫出来，如果你想。受不了的时候一定要叫停我。”Thor的话无比真诚，然而却已经在偷偷抽动，让人怀疑他是否真的可以想停就停。  
Loki忍着强烈的不适，但酒精说到底还是给初次增加了情欲，减缓了疼痛。慢慢他就习惯，继而是迷上这种刺痛。他抖得像一片叶子，Thor就是吃掉他的大海，那一片海藏在他蓝色的眼睛里面。  
忽然的悸动，脚趾蜷起，紧紧夹住进犯者的腰。那一刹那好似所有痛感神经失灵，取而代之是潮涌的快感。死死抓着Thor的肩，指甲透过衬衫刺进Thor的身体，隐隐渗血。  
Thor笑了，他知道找到位置了，Loki已经开始动情。他开始专心致志磨蹭那个地方，抽出刺入，不断挑逗着Loki敏感的身体。  
“不要一直那个地方，我受不了。”Loki又哭了。这刺激太过强烈，他真的承受不住潮水般的快感，腿在发抖，腰都软了。  
事实证明Thor根本不会听话，精虫上脑的男人都没有理智，他的速度不慢反快。  
“唔啊，哈，liar！”  
“Loki，你应该看看自己现在多迷人。”Thor把Loki抱起来，让他跪趴向床尾。  
Loki的床尾正对着那一大面镜子啊。

Thor又贴上来，这个姿势进入更深。  
于是Loki看到了，Thor的衣服基本都在，只是多了很多褶皱，而自己身上真的不剩什么，只有挂在一条腿上的内裤和起皱的丝袜。他的妆都哭花了，眼睛那里一片黑黑的，头发也散着，很乱。他除了淫乱看不出任何美感来。  
但不知是不是喝酒喝坏了脑子，衣冠楚楚的哥哥骑在这样的自己身上，这画面让Loki很兴奋，差点精关失守。也许Thor也因此兴奋。  
这个姿势Thor能看到Loki背后的伤。他怜爱地舔舐那些淤青，直到它们周围都染上粉红。他知道这样的淤青感觉不到疼，但是他心疼。他发誓不再让Loki受到一丝伤害。  
“Loki，i love you so much.”从Loki一出生开始，直到现在，他都是Thor心中的公主。无论这个世界如何看他，他在Thor心里都是最好的。  
“Thor，嗯啊，我不喜欢这个姿势，我想看你的脸，我想吻你。”  
Thor把Loki又翻过来，十指和他相扣，甜蜜的吻，猛烈的抽插。  
“Thor，太快了Thor！我想，哈，想射。”  
“嗯。”Thor根本没有减速，硬生生把Loki操射了。  
“呜，唔哈，Thor！”  
Loki射过两次根本没有力气了，像一团棉花躺着。Thor把他捞起来继续。  
Thor的耐力真的好到惊人，Loki泄了三次他才不情不愿地交代。  
体谅Loki，他没有继续。但日后在做的时候，他显然没有那么轻易地放过弟弟。

Thor退出来，白浊随着拔出而漏下，Loki被蹭红的腿间平添白色粘稠，香艳淫靡。赞叹一声果然尤物，Thor强忍下再来一发的冲动。  
“我带你去洗澡。”  
Loki从头到脚一点力气都不剩，完全任由Thor摆布。  
水温温的，Loki瘫在浴缸里，累到散架精神却很亢奋，有种愉悦和满足，还有很多的委屈忽然消失的那种放松。  
Thor脱掉衣服，Loki看看他。  
他的身材真的太好了，每一寸的肌肉都很饱满。  
但这不是Loki关注的重点。  
“你受过伤。”  
“数不胜数。”  
Loki咬咬唇。  
他当然知道军火贩子什么的不是那么好做的，他也有点想不通Thor为什么要做这个。是缺钱吗？这个家虽然没了主母但还很殷实，虽然母亲走的时候就也抽走了一切幸福。  
“因为Frigga的事，她的死不是一场意外。”  
“我以后会细细和你说的。”  
“现在别去谈这些了，洗完澡，睡一觉。”  
“然后全心全意的爱我。”  
“好吗？”  
“好。”


End file.
